Bellatrix's Revenge
by BexNicoPiperCaspianGinny
Summary: It's been 20 years...and she was ready. Bellatrix has a plan; capture Potter's children, get revenge. But will her son get in the way? Was written by multiple people. Read and Review! This is a villain story, but it is really interesting. Sorry if you don't like villain stories.
1. Prologue

Bellatrix's Revenge

By Olivia, Tessa, Erica, Madison, and Miranda

Prologue

The dark-haired witch stepped out of the shadows, rubbing her forearm. She looked down at the intricate web of scars, some of which had taken years to heal, and the faded Dark Mark which had not burned for so long. She looked up at the others in the room, and there was a steely glint in her black eyes as she said, "It is time."

Potter had cost her so much that night, Molly Weasley almost taken her life. It had taken three days for her to wake up, but nobody wasted time on what they thought to be a dead body. By then, the castle was deserted. Everyone had gone home for the summer. She dragged herself down to the dungeons. Traitor though he had been, Snape could still help her. She took his ingredients and cauldron, dragging them to the Hospital Wing bit by bit. She lived on food the house-elves had left in the kitchens, healed with Madam Pomfrey's cures, and made her own when they ran out. And before the summer ended, she was ready, taking one of Madam Hooch's brooms to escape. Over the years, she had reunited the remaining Death Eaters and waited, and finally, Potter showed his weakness. Now it was time. She had been waiting for 20 years. Bellatrix would have her revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By Olivia Schwartz

Bellatrix carefully moved into position, flying high over the tracks of the Hogwarts Express a few miles into the ride. She checked the time, 10:59. The others flew in behind her: Crabbe, Avery, Rookwood, Travers, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Nott, and Dolohov, the sorry remnants of what had once been a vast, proud order.

She reached onto the pocket of her robes and withdrew a sleek, new Muggle cellphone. Bellatrix detested using Muggle technology, but some of it would help her plot quite a bit, and anyways, it was unexpected. At exactly 11:00, it rang, she took the call. "Where are they?"

"Car 3, Compartment 7," answered the rough voice of her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange from inside King's Cross Station.

"Great. Is Tom in position?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. See you soon."

"Bye.'

Bellatrix

hung up and laughed, a shrill, evil, haunting sound. She flew in towards the tracks and drew her wand. "Comminuet!" she used the spell twice, breaking away a large section of track hanging over a steep cliff. Travers and Dolohov flew forward towards the rapidly falling piece of track.

"Wingardium Leviosa," they said in unison, guiding the piece gently towards the ground, landing it as sofltly as possible so as not to be discovered by the sound, then flew back up into formation.

~~Page Break~~

The reven-haired, green-eyed, third-year boy walked through the Hogwarts Express. He glanced in a compartment and saw exactly what he wanted to see. Two second-year students, a boy and a girl, sat inside. The girl had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, and was reading a thick textbook. The boy had black hair like his father, and he had the eyes. Her eyes. Lily Evan's eyes. He opened the door to tha compartment and adressed the bot," Mind if I sit here?" It was time to make his parents proud.

"Sure," replied the boy,"I'm Albus, but you can call me Al. This is Rose. What's your name?"

"Tom."

"Haven't seen you befor. What House are you in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor."

Tom would have liked to introduce himself as a Slytherin, but his mother had instructed him to make them like him first. And since he didn't actually go to Hogwarts, he could really introduce himself as from any House. The train came to an abrupt stop, and Tom knew what was going on. He grabbed Rose and pulled her towards him, pulling out a knife and holding it to her throat.

"Hold still or she dies," he said in a threatening voice. Albus pulled out his wand, and Tom pushed the knife further into Rose's neck.

"I wouldn't do that," he said as blood trickled down her neck,"I can cut faster than you can use a spell. And I don't need her alive. I will hurt her. Filthy half-blood," he spat out threateningly.

Albus looked at Rose, and slowly lowered his wand.

"Good," said Tom slowly. "Now hand it over."

Albus hesitated, gripping his wand tightly. Tom adjusted the knife and made another shallow cut on Rose's neck. She thrashed weakly in his arms, a steady rivulet of blood trickling down her neck. "Now!" he commanded.

"Albus," whispered Rose, then slumped unconscious in Tom's arms.

Hand shaking, Albus handed over his wand.

**A/N: Sorry if I don't update regularly...life is hectic for me...thanks to my reviewer (the other was my friend who I am helping write this fanfic.)**

**Please R&amp;R! P.S. If you can guess why it is Car 3 and Compartment 7...you get a virtual cookie! (::)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By Olivia

As the train shuddered to a halt, Bellatrix and the others burst into the engine room, stunning those who stood there before they could send out the alarm to McGonagall. Leaving Travers behind in case they woke up, the former Death Eaters flew out again, this time entering the third car. They proceeded to Compartment 7, where two girls and a boy, first years, sat inside. Bellatrix and the Carrows entered the compartment, pointing their wands at the children. The kids shied away, terrified. The three advanced on them, each taking one. Amycus took Hugo, Alecto took the other, unknown girl, and Bellatrix took the real prize.

"Lily Potter," she spat at the frightened young girl, holding her wand to her Lily's throat. "Be a good girl now and come with me," she taunted.

They took their hostages out into the corridor, surrounded now by the rest of their group. Bellatrix quickly placed Silencing Charms on Hugo and Lily. She called out, "Tom! We're ready!"

~~Page Break~~

Hearing Bellatrix, Tom leered evilly at Albus. He began dragging Rose to the compartment door.

"Come!" he commanded, then smiled with evil intent. "I think it's time you met my mother."

**A/N Thanks for the views. Thanks for being so patient too. School just got out yesterday, so hopefully that means more frequent updates...I have a surprise for y'all...2 updates in one day! Up next: Lily POV...Also: the other author of this story, Olivia, now has an account: BellatrixHazelRose...Check her out please! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

By Tessa

Lily POV

I was terrified. Mum and Dad told me she was dead. Grandma Molly killed her. I guess they were wrong, because she was standing right behind me, holding her wand to my throat so I couldn't run away. I thought of the spells I knew to defend myself. Not many

As if Bellatrix read my mind, she asked me a question.

"Girl, hand me your wand. I know you still have it," she said with a small cackle.

Scared of what she would do to me, I gave it over.

"Yours too," she said to Hugo. "Follow me." He hesitantly put his arm out, wand in hand, to Bellatrix.

"Expeliarmus," he cried. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, away from my throat. A tall man grabbed Hugo, taking his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus," he said, making Hugo freeze on the spot.

"No! Hugo!" I cried. Bellatrix's grip on me tightened.

"Looks like our little hero isn't so heroic now," Bellatrix said mockingly. "Keep him with you Rookwood. Crabbe, get my wand." A large man gave her wand back. She immediately put it back by my throat.

"Aren't you going to petrify me too?" I asked in a whisper, Bellatrix laughed, a shrill, terrifying sound.

"Oh no. I'm not done with you. I want to hear your screams, see the terror in your eyes, feel your pulse speed up when I torture your dear brothers and you. Rookwood, bring him with you. Alecto, bring that other girl that was with them, she may be of use."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! This is Olivia, a.k.a. BellatrixHazelRose. I will probably be updating more frequently instead of Tessa now that school has started. She's gotten really busy so I've kind of taken over updating. She will update when she can, but for now you're stuck with me. So anyways, after the next chapter, the story will be told from different POVs. I'm sorry about the sudden transition, but we really wanted to show you what was going on in some of the character's heads. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn into one of those authors who switches POVs every three sentences or uses 12 different POVs. It will be mainly told from Tom, Rose, and Ginny's POVs with the occasional Lily, James, or Molly. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

by Olivia

Bellatrix took the girl from Alecto. She roughly shoved Lily into Alecto's arm, and Alecto, with a smile, positioned her wand at Lil's throat. Tom came to the edge of the crowd, dragging Rose, with Albus by his side.

"Albus! Rose!" yelled Lily frantically.

"Silencio!" said Alecto, Silencing Lily.

Albus, surprised and horrified that his sister was here, ran towards her. A tall Death Eater grabbed and held him, also placing a Silencing Charm on him. Tom dragged Rose over to his mother.

"Well done, Tom," she said with the same leering smile that her son possessed, "What happened?" she asked casually, indicating Rose.

"He required a bit of persuasion, and she passed out," Tom said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Not and ideal situation, but it will do- HOLD HIM STILL, NOTT!" Bellatrix snapped at the Death Eater holding Albus, who was kicking, squirming, and screaming, although his screams were contained by the Silencing Charm. Nott quickly performed a Full-Body Bind on Albus.

"That's better," sneered Bellatrix, smiling mockingly at Albus. "Avery?"

Avery stepped forward and took the unconscious Rose from Tom, who then pressed his blade to the throat of the girl his mother held. The girl's eyes quickly flitted to the knife, and then to the gleeful look on Tom's face, and her own face filled with terror. A small, choked sob escaped her.

"Sonorous," Bellatrix murmured, amplifying her voice.

"James Potter!" she called out, her magically amplified voice echoing through the train. "It is over," she continued, "You have lost. But surrender quietly, and this girl will go free. I will not harm your siblings. Surrender, and no one will be hurt tonight. Resist, and there will be consequences."

At these words, Amycus, Alecto, Avery, and Nott held up their prizes for the students to see, wands at throats. The curious wave of students backed away at the sight, afraid they could be next. Footsteps echoed through the train, and the crowd opened to admit James Potter. He walked slowly toward Bellatrix, hard eyes trained on her the whole time. He finally reached her and stopped.

Bellatrix let go of the girl, shoving her back into the crowd. James continued to walk into the circle of Death Eaters. He stopped in front of Alecto, looking into Lily's eyes, seeing the fear, and her soundless cry of "NO!" He just winked, then snapped out his leg, catching the back of Alecto's knees. She crumpled to the floor. James grabbed Lily's hand, broke through the edge of the ring, and pushed her out.

"Run," he whispered quickly, "I'll get the others, just run and don't look back."

She took off, dashing through the train, while James fought to get to Albus.

** So, what do you think? Will Lily be safe? Will James succeed? Did Bellatrix actually mean what she said is she just being, well, Bellatrix-ish? Please review and tell us what you think! Also, I didn't get how similar Bellatrix's speech was to Voldemort's in DH until Tessa pointed it out to me. I can be so dumb sometimes. So if I see any reviews commenting on the similarity, I will just ignore them because apparently that person can't be bothered to read the A/N. We are working on making the chapters longer. This one's pretty short but the next should be longer. Bye, thanks for reading, and virtual butterbeer and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to anyone who reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

** Hi! It's Olivia again. I'm so sorry, I just realized that I posted the same chapter twice. I'll go back and delete one of the copies. I'm also going to edit the other chapters. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5

by Tessa, Erica, and Olivia

James Potter POV, by Erica

As soon as Lily ran, I charged to the man who held Albus. Bellatrix screeched for help as she helped the man. All of the captors had midnight black masks on, triggering a memory of stories Mum used to tell us when we were younger. There used to be these men and women who served a man who was so evil, he was barely human. I used to think those were just stories. I mean, how could Dad have been "The Chosen One", won the house cup, defeated a basilisk, won the Triwizard Tournament, and killed one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived, and done all of this when he was our age? But these masked figures seemed to match the Death Eaters in the stories exactly. The sound of stomping feet brought me back to reality, but it was already too late. I had been distracted, and as Bellatrix yelled, "Petrificus totalus!" I prayed that Lily had gotten away. I screamed that they were coming for her, hoping she would hear, just before a man with white hair cast a Silencing Charm. I gave a small, sad smile to Albus, hoping he would realize that no matter what happened, I would never let them hurt my family. If they did, then the Potters would never let them see the light of day again.

Third Person POV, by Olivia (**A/N: This will be the last third person POV**)

"Go get her," Bellatrix snapped at two Death Eaters, who immediately went after Lily. Bellatrix turned back, to James, who was struggling to break free of those holding him.

"You were warned," she said, "and there willbe consequences. You're just like your father, you don't care what happens to you when you're being so _brave _and _noble."_

"But," she whispered, "if you truly are like your father…" She let her words trail off and turned to the two Death Eaters now carrying a kicking and screaming Lily towards her. They stopped in front of Bellatrix, and she raised her wand, twisted pleasure in her eyes.

"Crucio!"

Lily Potter POV, by Tessa

Pain. That's all I felt. Head-splitting, tear-bringing pain. I couldn't remember what happened, or who was there. I didn't want to remember. And suddenly I could see them: bad memories, playing back through my head. The time when I was 5, and broke my leg jumping off the swing at the top of a hill. When I was 8, and my accidental magic broke a window and I stepped on a piece. When I was 7, and Grandma Molly called Uncle George Fred, and everyone started crying (I don't know why). And then suddenly, everything stopped. All I could see was black, and I had a pounding headache. I can't remember what came after that. I think I blacked out.

**I know this is a really short chapter. Sorry, we're working on it.**

**-BellatrixHazel**


	7. Chapter 6

** Hi! It's me again. Okay, so I know the updates have been really far apart and random, but from now on I'm going to update on Saturday or Sunday each week, maybe twice a week if I have time. Also, I'm not sure how many of you guys actually read the A/N, so if you could just review and say "Read the A/N" or something like that, that would be great.**

Chapter 6, by Olivia/BellatrixHazelRose.

_Rose Weasley POV_

I wake up in a dimly lit room, on a cold stone floor, vaguely thinking, _"Where am I?"_ And then it all comes back, flooding into my mind. The train stopping, the look on Albus's face, the new boy. And the knife at my throat.

Heart racing, I abruptly sit up, but then sink back against the wall as my body immediately protests, my eyesight blurring, my head too heavy for my injured neck.

"Rose?" whispers a concerned voice. _No,_ I think, _not James too_. But when I force open my eyes, it is him looking worriedly down at me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Where's Al?" I say as I force myself into a sitting position, back against the wall.

"I'm here," says Albus's voice from a corner.

"What happened?" I ask, "James, how…"

"Me, that's how," chimes in a soft, shaky voice. I look over, and it's Lily, huddled in a corner next to my brother. "They got me and Hugo first."

Only then do I realize just how hurt Lily looks. Worried, I ask James softly, "What happened to her?"

He hesitates before replying, and Lily does for him, although I was hoping she wouldn't hear. "James tried to fight. He tried to get us away. It didn't work. There were too many of them. And…she got mad."

"She?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She's alive," says Hugo, speaking for the first time.

"No. No, no," I mutter. Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort's most ruthless Death Eater. I can't bear to think of what she could have done to Lily.

"Are you okay?" I ask Lily.

"Yeah," she says, but I can see it isn't true.

"What…" I whisper to James. There is silence.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Albus finally says in a low voice, and everyone looks down, not wanting to meet Lily's eyes.

"I'm fine," insists Lily. "It's Rose you should be worrying about. Those cuts look nasty."

For the first time since waking up, I let my fingers go to my neck, finding two straight, almost parallel cuts. Then, a heavy stone door on the opposite side of the room swings open, revealing him. The boy from the train. I feel James tense beside me as the boy walks toward Lily, but he stays put. However, I know that the second she is threatened, he will act. I know because I will too.

But the boy, Tom I remember he said his name was, just pulls a thin blanket from his robes and hands it to Lily, who pulls it around her shivering body. And then he walks over to me, giving me a Blood-Replenishing Potion that I cautiously drink.

"Everyone stand back against the wall," he commands. Lily is the first to do so, and in that moment I get a true glimpse of the emotional scarring this has left her with. A surge of pure anger flows through me at this boy, and at Bellatrix Lestrange, and everyone else who helped do this to her.

Tom extends a hand to help me up. I refuse it and try to stand up myself, but black spots dance at the edge of my vision and I am forced to accept the help. He helps me up with a gentleness I didn't see in him before. And when I can stand, before turning and walking away, he whispers quietly so only I can hear, "I-I'm sorry."

_Lily Potter POV_

Tom exits and she comes in, with six Death Eaters, one that I haven't seen before. The sight of her sends a chill down my spine, and I grab the blanket closer to me. All but the new Death Eater come over to us, each standing next to one of us, holding wands at our throats. The one next to me is the one they called Dolohov. I look over at the others. The one next to James is the biggest one, the one they called Crabbe. It brings a bit of a smile to my face that they know to be scared of him.

The new Death Eater takes out a video camera, and I'm really surprised. She prides being a pureblood above everything else, so why would she use Muggle technology? I guess because there's not really a wizard equivalent. The Death Eater pushes the button to start recording, and she begins to speak.

_Ginny Potter POV_

I log onto our computer and notice a new email. It doesn't have a name, and contains only a video link. When I open it, I am immediately confronted by the face of the woman who tried to kill me, a face I had long thought I would never have to see again. The face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She starts to speak, and I listen, sure that she would not reveal that she was alive for no reason, and scared as to what that reason might be.

"Afternoon, everyone," she says leeringly, "Sorry to tell you I'm not dead, it must be such a shock to you all. But now, down to business."

"If you recall, Mr. Potter, a long time ago you used what I wanted against me, and I told you that you knew how to play. Well, unfortunately I do too."

She steps away from the camera, and the view widens.

No, it can't be them, I think. I put them on the Hogwarts Express barely two hours ago! They should be on their way school. But instead they are against a wall with a Death Eater's wand to each of their heads. An old memory is triggered, and my hand rises to my own throat as I remember my fourth year at Hogwarts. I know the feeling.

_Molly Weasley POV_

I look in horror as my grandchildren are held with wands at their throats. Lily's eyes speak volumes. She has experienced things no child should have to. Rose has two angry red lines across her neck, and it looks like she can barely stand. She has obviously lost a lot of blood already. Bellatrix is back, speaking again.

"Don't worry, if all goes well no blood will be spilled today. Well, no more at any rate. They weren't very cooperative, so there were some consequences, but over all they are fine."

I feel a surge of pride, immediately followed by another wave of worry.

"Now, let's lay this out nice and simple," continues Bellatrix, "I have five children. I want five others. Each child will correspond to one other person. As soon as that person delivers themselves, the child will go free."

She walks over to the children and slowly drags a finger under Rose's chin, Rose's blood dripping onto her finger.

"Ronald Weasley."

She moves on, placing a hand on Hugo's shoulder.

"Hermione Weasley," She says the name with pure loathing.

Albus.

"Neville Longbottom," she says, her lips curling into a cold smile.

James.

"Molly Weasley." Oh, no. James. My mind is going wild at this point, and I have to force myself to listen as she walks over to Lily, lingering for a moment before finally saying,

"Harry Potter."

_Ginny Weasley POV_

"If the person named for one of these children does not deliver themselves within ten days of the receiving of this message to the cave where Hagrid hid from the Ministry, I will do to that child just what you did to what I wanted all those years ago."

He mouth widens into a cruel smile and there is a glint in her black eyes as she says,

"I'll break them."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry we didn't get the weekend update in...I went camping in Michigan! And I took the folder that has all our stories in it (yes we have more than one going) Livy will probably post hers on her account and I will post mine here (btw this is Tessa...) and yes, I do have some more fanfiction written, but mostly one-shots...I will try to post them soon. One is a Twilight/HP crossover, but it totally makes fun of Twilight and I think it's pretty funny. The other is a Gallagher Girls one-shot. I have a PJO fanfic in the process and plan to write a LOT before I even think about posting...sorry for the long A/N but I think y'all needed an update/apology/explanation...hope y'all have a good Halloween! Btw Livy is going as Bellatrix an I'm going as Hermione and her little brother is going as Draco since he's a cute little blondie...pretty epic...please review! It makes us get the feels when you do (the good kind...not the "Always" then I start sobbing kind...) **

**P.S. If any of y'all have questions please review or pm me and I will try to pm you back or answer in the authors notes...**

**Okay, that was Tessa, she wanted to do an A/N even though she can't post because what can I say, you guys are awesome (plus we kind of have no lives outside of fandoms, but hey, does any fangirl really?) If you can't tell, this is Olivia. This is just kind of a bit of a filler chapter so you could see some of the characters' reactions. What do you think so far? WARNING: this chapter will contain a little bit of Ron-bashing. Don't like, don't read. Also, warning: I basically take scenes from the books and the movies, not one or the other, just whatever I can use, so don't be all "that's not in the book" or "that's not in the movie" because yes, I realize that.**

Chapter 7, by Olivia, Madison, and Miranda

_Bellatrix Lestrange POV, by Olivia_

I watch the video on the large screen in front of me. It went perfectly. Now I just have to wait. Muggle technology really is useful. It's the last thing they would expect.

It was simple. The Dark Lord lost because he underestimated Potter's strength. Love. But, I think, looking at Tom and Rodolphus, I understand that power. But I also understand that it is not just a strength, but a weakness also. All the moments that Potter was at his weakest, love was being used against him. Granger Petrified and the Weasley girl almost dead in the Chamber of Secrets. Easily defeated by dementors because of his love for his parents. Surrendering the prophecy at the Ministry when his friends were in danger. Taken down easily by Snape after Dumbledore's death. Love was his weakness then, and it is now. It will not fail. They will come. And if they don't? Well, then I can have some fun.

_Tom Lestrange POV, by Olivia_

I look at Rose's worn, tired face, how she is fighting to stay up, and the lines across her throat, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I slowly finger the knife at my waist, remembering how easily it pierced her skin. I've been training with that blade almost since I learned to walk. It should have been simple, even a bit fun. But instead I am disgusted.

_She'll be okay,_ I try to tell myself. _When this is over, she'll be fine._

But what if her father doesn't come? My mother wouldn't really kill her. Right?

_Rose Weasley POV, by Madison_

Did she really just threaten us? Haven't my family and their friends had enough already? 7 years of it, fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters and trying to stay alive. Come on! We thought it was over! I really hope they don't come. I mean, I don't want any of us to die, but we can handle ourselves. I look around and see the younger kids with fearful looks, James giving the wall the Death Stare. She can't just waltz in here and scare those kids.

_Hermione Weasley POV, by Miranda_

"Where did this email come from? Do you know, Ron?"

"Nope," Ron grunts through his munching. Well, it was a long shot that he knew.

I click on the email and start pressing random keys and clicking random things, trying to figure out how to trace it. I eventually have to give up. Of all the things I've read about, tracing emails in Muggle computers isn't one of them. So I call Kingsley.

"Ministry of Magic. How may I help you?"

"Kingsley, this is Hermione. I've received an email…"

_Ginny Potter POV_

I haven't shown Harry the email yet. I know he would go without a thought, sacrificing himself to save others. I've seen him do it before.

I've made my decision about the video. And Harry won't be the one Bellatrix trades for. All those years when he had to save me. It's my turn to be brave.

**I realize this is short and boring. Don't worry, the next chapter will be very long and action-packed! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Hpdwlotr24: hehehe…. EVIL!**

**BethBeth (Guest): Here you go! Nice little present. Sorry I didn't gift-wrap it.**

**BalletBookworm: Hi! Thanks for reading the A/N. And yes, lots of evil!**

** 01: Thanks! We'll definitely keep writing.**

**BellatrixHazelRose: Wait, why am I responding to myself?**

**Guest: Really, Tessa? Posting a review to your own story? Also, computers are trolls sometimes. And we don't have "20-30" chapters written. More like 5.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I really need to stop giving Tessa the folder, weekday updates are not fun. Anyways, here's your story. WARNING: there will be shipping, feels, and most likely screaming and/or crying involved with your reading this chapter. Proceed with caution. **

_Chapter 8, by Olivia_

_Bellatrix Lestrange POV_

Interesting. The Mudblood tried to trace the email. Unfortunately for her, I put an Unplottable Charm on it. Who knew magic could work on Muggle technology? And she forgot I hold all the cards now.

Well, I'll deal with the children later. For now, I have a meeting to attend to. Some of the Death Eaters have been getting restless. I have to keep them here somehow. It pains me to think how far our order has fallen since the Dark Lord's death.

_Tom Lestrange POV_

When I pass the door, I hear my name. Curious, I press my ear to the door.

"Why aren't we telling the boy?" I hear someone say, "If he's going to be a Death Eater, he has to know at some point!"

Tell me what? What should I know? Then, it is my mother's voice that replies.

"He may be one of us, but he is too young. If he found out we were keeping the brats, he might start feeling sorry for them. This is a crucial stage. We cannot afford weakness."

The voices continue, but I am no longer listening. I knew, I think I knew she would do this. I blinded myself. They aren't safe, they won't be fine. I see their faces in my mind. Lily, tiny and terrified. Hugo, huddled in a corner, silent. Rose, with her fierce _I will tear you apart_ look undermined by the blood. Albus and James, trying to stay strong for the younger ones but no match for my mother. I have helped doom them.

I take out the wand my mother gave me yesterday, the first I have ever had, although I've been learning spells on my mother's since I was small. I turn it over in my hands and suddenly realize it's Rose's.

Head pounding, I begin walking down the labyrinthine passages. Eventually I reach a long, dark hallway with five locked stone doors. I rush down to the last door.

_"Alohomora!"_

The lock clicks and I pull the door open. Rose lays against the opposite wall, and backs more against it as I enter, glaring at me.

"What do you want?" she says bitterly.

My resolve weakens, but one look at what I have done makes me strong again.

"If you go to the end of this hall, take a left, and the third hall on the right leads to an exit," I say quietly, looking down, and then hold out her wand to her.

"You- you really…"

"Just go," I say firmly.

She stands up and carefully takes her wand from my grasp, her fingers brushing against mine. She looks at me, surprise in her eyes, and also a challenge. I step away from the door.

She walks out and starts down the hall. After a few steps, though, she stops and turns around.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Why not?"

And then I feel myself explode.

"_Why not?_ Look at yourself, Rose! I did that! And I wanted to when I did! I belong here. There's nothing else I know."

"I don't think it is," she says calmly. "If it was, I would still be locked in there."

"That's different," I say, holding in my still bubbling anger, "My mother said she would do that. I know she won't. I was just fulfilling a promise."

"You're not like her! If you were, you wouldn't have thought about it like that! If you had acted like your mother on the train, I would be DEAD! Either you're coming or you're not, it's your choice, but you aren't like her, Tom."

She turns angrily and storms off again, and this time, I follow.

… **(I was originally going to split the chapter here, but I thought you guys deserved something longer, so I'm just putting ellipses where it would have ended.)**

_Tom Lestrange POV_

"Rosie?" comes Lily's voice from the next door. _Congratulations, kid,_ I think with a little smile, _you can recognize your cousin's yelling._

"Alohomora!" says Rose, practically throwing open the door.

"Rose!" Lily exclaims, enveloping her cousin in a hug. Then she turns and sees me and shrinks back, eyes fearful.

"I hate to say I told you so," I say sarcastically, looking pointedly at Rose.

"It's okay, Lily," says Rose, "He's helping us. It's going to be all right." Lily relaxes a bit but looks at me warily.

"Where's Al and Hugo and James?" she asks.

"We need to get them," says Rose. Oh great, more Potters.

The three of us continue down the hall, Rose unlocking each remaining door. As the family crowds together, I stand off to the side, still unsure if I really belong.

Rose waves me over, and James gives me a wary look that looks just his sister's. Wonder where they got that from. Albus, seeing me for the first time, gives me a dark look and asks, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Wasn't _my _idea," I say, indicating Rose.

"Albus Severus Potter, you better shut up, he is the _only _reason you are out here right now! He saved us, and I would thank you to be more polite!" says Rose crossly. Ouch, the full name treatment. Albus looks kind of like a wounded puppy as Rose scolds him, and for a second I almost feel sorry for him.

"Well, he's also most of the reason we're here in the first place! Or do you not remember the first time you two met? Oh, I don't know, maybe it was _him_ who did that to you!" retorts Albus sarcastically. I said almost. There's no way I would ever feel sorry for this idiot.

"Guys, stop!" I am surprised to hear James's voice. "Al, I don't like this any more than you do, but Rose is right. Come on, we need to get out of here. By the way, where exactly is here?" This is directed towards me.

"I don't know, exactly. I think we're somewhere near Hogwarts. Sometimes they talk about being right under their noses, and I know from the length of the trip back from London that we're not anywhere near the Ministry."

"Why wouldn't they tell you?" Albus asks suspiciously.

"You know, for some reason, they think they can't trust me!" I say with a mock tone of disbelief. Lily laughs quietly and Rose and James smile, but Albus just glares at me more. I am really not liking this guy.

"Do you know where our wands are?" James asks me.

"No," I say, "I only had Rose's because they gave it to me to use."

"Too bad. Well then, I guess you're leading the way."

We start forward down the tunnels. Eventually, we reach a stone door, seemingly with no way to open it.

"What do we do now?" asks Hugo.

"All the doors to outside are protected like this," I tell them, "It needs pure blood to open." Rose makes a face.

I take my knife out and carefully make a shallow cut in the palm of my hand. I am about to press it to the door when I hear a voice.

"Going somewhere?" asks Travers, taking in the sight of our group with a smile, "Oh, this is cute."

"Stupefy!" Rose's spell hits Travers in the gut and he goes down, but the sound echoes. They know we are here. We have to hurry. I press my palm to the stone, and the door slowly begins to go up.

A group of Death Eaters rounds the corner, my mother at the head. She throws one of her knives, and it catches the sleeve of Rose's shirt, pinning her to the wall. I run over to Rose and start trying to pull the knife out, but it's stuck in the wall. I hear the whistle of a knife in the air and duck into a ball, minimizing the target as I was taught. I never thought I'd have to use my training against the people who gave it to me. When I get back up, I notice a knife quivering in the wall in the spot where my head was only moments before. I pull harder at the knife pinning Rose, any lingering regret or doubt erased from my mind. My mother had aimed to kill.

The knife is barely moving, and I am beginning to panic. I look around to see how the others are doing. James is caught in a corner, grappling with Amycus Carrow. Lily has been Stunned, and Hugo is trying to protect her but being quickly overwhelmed. Albus is dodging Dolohov's spells, trying to find an opening.

Alecto is shooting spells at us. I dodge them, and pull harder. The knife finally comes free from the wall, and I notice that it also caught some of Rose's skin.

"You're bleeding," I say, which is kind of stating the obvious, but hey, we're kind of in a crisis here. I have the right to a few dumb moments.

"I noticed," Rose says, "Come on!"

The door is open now. We run to James and Albus, and Rose stuns the Death Eaters they had been fighting, taking their wands. We back up towards the door. I look back over at Hugo and Lily, taken by the Death Eaters. There is no way the others will leave them, but they will get themselves caught trying to save them.

"Go," I tell them, "I'll get Hugo and Lily. They want you. You have to get away. Go."

"Tom…" begins Rose, but James puts a hand on her shoulder and she stops talking. James looks at me, and I see a bit of respect in his eyes. They start down the side of the mountain (wow, it's a mountain. I don't exactly have time to admire the scenery, though.), and I run back towards Lily and Hugo. _I am being such a Gryffindor right now_, I think, annoyed, but I keep going.

I don't make it there. Hands grab me and hold me tight. I am pushed toward the open door, and I am confused for a moment. I realize what they are going to do just a few seconds before they do it. I thrash and kick, and I feel bone crack and flesh give way as I drive my elbow backwards, but it's no use. I hear Alecto hiss, "Traitor!" Now I am going through the air, and all I know is a timeless sense of falling. There is a crash, and then there is only darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! Okay, the last time I updated was three days ago, so there isn't really much to say. This chapter is like 1/3 filler, 1/3 story actionish stuff, and 1/3 horror story. Enjoy! And I apologize in advance for my evilness. Bellatrix is a psychopath, and I feel I need to convey that.**

**-Olivia/BellatrixHazelRose**

_Chapter 9, by Olivia_

_Bellatrix Lestrange POV_

He betrayed me. And I killed him. These two facts keep entering my mind, as I repeatedly see myself throwing the knife at my son. I almost killed him. My orders did.

_Well, it's finally happened,_ I think, _I've finally gone soft._

I can't afford to feel like this. He is dead, and even if he survived the fall, the next time we meet we will be enemies. I have to remember that. He died my enemy. I can't feel bad about that.

I need to go have a talk with the brats, see how much he told them. A warm feeling stirs inside of me at the thought of upcoming pain.

I look up on my way out and stop, seeing what is on the entrance camera. Maybe something will come out of today after all.

_Ginny Potter POV_

I slowly walk towards the cave mouth, knowing that I probably will never come out again. Now I know how Harry felt the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, going calmly to meet his death in order to save the ones he loved. Now I must do the same. Taking a last deep breath of the outside air, I step inside.

There is a short corridor I follow that opens into a small rectangular chamber. A door at the far side opens, and Alecto Carrow steps out, wand pointed at me.

"Where are they?" I ask, hoping I sound braver than I feel. After 20 years, I'm a little out of battle practice.

"Who're you here for?" she asks.

"I'm Ginny Potter. I'm here for Lily," I say, knowing that there is no backing out now.

She holds out her left hand expectantly, and I see the faded Dark Mark tattooed on her forearm.

"Wand," she says simply.

I draw my wand and look at it for a moment. Eight and a half inches, holly, unicorn tail hair, supple. I remember when I first bought this wand at Ollivander's, when it took down Draco Malfoy with a Bat-Bogey Hex in my fourth year at Hogwarts, how I fought with it in the Battle of Hogwarts, and dozens of other memories. This wand has been with me since I was eleven years old. But my children are in the hands of a murderous psychopath who wants me dead. I have everything to lose. I relinquish my wand, slowly putting it in Alecto's outstretched palm.

With both wands in her hands, she walks through a door I didn't see before, and I follow her through twisting, labyrinthine passageways, repeating to myself each turn we make. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left. I said I was coming for Lily. I never said I meant to stay once she was safe.

Eventually we come to a narrow, dead-end hallway with five doors. She opens the first door with a silver key. I look through the open doorway. The room is long, probably going along the entire hallway. On the wall at regular intervals are pairs of parallel cracks in the stone walls, as if any second the stone would shift. I think of the door that appeared so suddenly. These must be doors, or walls I would guess, depending on how they are used. I look down the length of the room and gasp, running towards the two small figures at the other end.

I hug Lily and Hugo tightly, as Lily whispers, "Mom?"

I let go and look at them.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess," says Lily. Alecto comes up behind us in the silence that follows.

"You coming?" she asks Lily.

Lily looks at me.

"It's okay, honey. Tell your dad not to worry about me, alright?"

She nods and stands up, following Alecto down the length of the room. Hugo looks blankly at the floor, and so I am the only one who sees the tears in Lily's eyes as she looks back.

_Bellatrix Lestrange POV_

Oh, this is nice. The blood traitor came instead of Potter. Well, I told them what I wanted. She wasn't part of the deal, but she'll be a nice extra. I do need to remind them of the deal, though. It's time for another message. Alecto jokingly calls them my "evil speeches" after all the melodrama in those stupid Muggle novels. We've become sort of allies since the war. **(Author cries because of the Hunger Games.)** She has more brains than her brother, thankfully.

As I think, she enters with the girl, who sees me and tries to run, but Alecto holds her. I finger my wand and the scissors on the table beside me and smile.

This will be fun.

**Okay I realize this is just a little psychopathic. I promise you, I am not insane. The next chapter will be better. I mean seriously, you can't have a Bellatrix story without the Cruciatus Curse and complete evilness.**

**BalletBookworm: Hi! We're still working on a ship name, and at this point in the story there's like a 90% chance he's dead, so….**

** 01: Thanks! We definitely will, this story is my favorite thing I've ever written, and I intend to write it to the end. Possibly a character's end. **_**Wink, wink.**_

**BexNicoPiperCaspianGinny: Hi Tessa. And how many times do I have to remind you? We. Only. Have. Like. 5. More. Chapters. Also, who says 7****th**** graders can't be evil? MWAHAHAHA! (Uses the Cruciatus Curse and laughs insanely while taking over the world)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Tessa: Hey guys! I think we are finally getting back into a regular(ish) updating schedule! YAY! Things at school are starting to settle down...I just wrote a Gallagher Girls one-shot if anyone is interested let me know in a review or a PM...I'm also working on a hilarious Harry Potter one shot I will be posting soon (my goal is by the end of the month) and I just started a PJO fanfic but I'm going to write a lot of it so I'm not writing as I post, because I hate that if I get bad writer's block then I can't update so...yeah! I hope you enjoy, and reviews make my day! Everytime I get one I forward it to Olivia and we virtually scream with joy...one more thing: what do y'all think about an avengers fanfic? I've had a couple of ideas floating around for quite some time now...let me know if you are interested!**

**Olivia: Hi! As usual, thanks for reading and please review. Your reviews mean so much to us. Seriously, every time we get a review Tessa forwards it to me and we just email back and forth about it for a while like "YAAAAAAYYY". Anyways, here's the chapter. Little bit of evil filler for you. Well, not really filler because it's majorly leading into the next chapter, which is important, but…. oh whatever. Here it is.**

_Chapter 10, by Olivia_

_Molly Weasley POV_

It's been a day since I received the video, and I am torn apart, wracked with guilt for not having gone. But the last time I came face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange, my daughter almost died. I can't watch something like that again. I need to go talk to Ron.

I Apparate onto Ron and Hermione's driveway, walk up to the door and ring the bell. Hermione answers, grim-faced.

"We were just about to owl you. We've received further communication from Bellatrix after I informed Kingsley and the rest of the Ministry of the situation."

Oh, no. They had better be safe, or so help me I will hunt Bellatrix to the ends of the earth until she pays.

On the kitchen counter is a small open box. I steel myself and look inside. In the center is an audio recording, and surrounding it are bunches of muted red hair. Lily's.

"Oh…" I gasp in horror, and fear grips me as I sit down, trying to stop the fierce pounding in my head and the dark spots swimming in front of my eyes.

_Tom Lestrange POV_

A distant voice echoes through the darkness.

"Tom? Tom, wake up!"

I have to wake up.

I have to wake up.

I have to…

I…

And the darkness envelopes me again.

_Molly Weasley POV_

The three of us stand around the box like it is about to explode. Carefully, Hermione steps forward and reaches into the box, takes out the recording and hits play.

"As much as I appreciate the blood traitor, the terms of our agreement have not changed," comes Bellatrix's voice. Although I expected it, the sound still sends a jet of fury through me. A few seconds pass before I make myself listen again.

"Also, you will tell the Ministry to call off their investigation, or the children will be coming home all right- in pieces."

Then, her voice turns from threatening to a pleasant tone I know from experience to be even more dangerous.

"Now, to make things clear, let's end with a little song, shall we?"

And Lily's screams fill the air.

_Tom Lestrange POV_

I see a small light against the blackness. I walk towards it, but I can barely move. It's as if my feet are weighed down, pulling me away from the light I so want to reach. I hear the echo of my mother's voice saying "blood traitor", and then a sound I've heard only once before but will never forget. The sound of Lily Potter's scream.

When I hear that, I break into a full sprint towards the light. My legs burn, but I don't care. I have to get to Lily. The light fills my vision, and I wake up, gasping. I try to sit up, but a rush of pain shoots through me and I fall back onto grass. How did I get here? My last memory is of hitting the rocks. I feel a surge of anger as I remember that that was my mother's doing. She tried to kill me. It almost worked.

A tall shadow looms over me, and I panic for a moment before I see who it is.

"James?"

He looks down, surprised.

"You're awake?"

"Just woke up. How long was I out?"

"It's around midnight, as far as I can tell."

I suddenly remember the terrible sound of Lily's scream. She's been alone with my mother for 18 hours. My mother's voice that I heard comes back to me. "Blood traitor." That's what I am now, I guess, but I don't think she was referring to me. And Lily isn't pure-blood. Something about her tone was different- and then I remember where I heard it before. In the video. Wait a second- video, "blood traitor"… she wouldn't be asking about anyone she already asked for. So that means- oh crap.

"James, where's Albus?" I ask slowly.

"He and Rose are asleep. I.." he doesn't go on, but I know what kept him awake. He was the oldest, he was supposed to keep his family safe. But his sister and cousin are still taken by my mother. He has no idea what is happening to them. But I do. I need to tell them both.

"We're going to need to wake him up."

He doesn't question it, just leaves to wake Albus. When they come back, Albus glares at me, like "What did you wake me up for?", only with a little more hate. He opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Okay, so this is going to sound a little crazy, but while I was unconscious, I heard voices. I could hear what was happening up there. And, well-," I take a deep breath and make myself say it. "They have your mother."

**There we go, just a little bit of evil for you!**

**BalletBookworm: Nooo, you did not just call me an Octavian! I'm evil, but I'm not an **_**Octavian**_**! And I am updating that late because life is hectic and homework takes up to much time.**

**fangirl4ever99: Thank you, and definitely, it's almost impossible to have a HP fic **_**without **_**Bellatrix Crucio-ing and/or murdering someone.**


	12. Chapter 11

** Hi everyone! This is Olivia. Sorry the update is so late, I had a big school project I had to work on and just got done a little bit ago. **** This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it. Just a little Rom angst (that's the temporary ship name).**

_Chapter 11, by Olivia_

_Tom Lestrange POV_

I see their shocked faces as the news sets in.

"You're lying!" accuses Albus.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

Rose comes up, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"You woke up," she says when she sees me, "I wasn't sure if you would. What were you guys yelling about?"

An uncomfortable silence follows. None of us want to tell her what happened.

"What's going on?" she says in an even tone, but there are traces of worry in her voice. Finally James speaks.

"Tom says that when he was unconscious, he could kind of hear some of what was happening up there," he says, indicating the mountains, "He- he says they have Mum."

"No!" she exclaims, looking at me with a shocked, betrayed glare, "No, they don't! You're lying!"

"I already told Albus, why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because you're her son!" says Albus, "How do we know we can trust you?"

The words hit me hard. I guess I should have known they wouldn't trust me. Honestly, I don't really trust myself right now. Two days ago, I was perfectly fine with the plan, even eager. What changed?

I look around, at Albus's accusing glare, at how James won't meet my eyes, and then my eyes land on Rose. Bits of her hair float in front of her face, and the moon casts shadows on the sharp line of her cheekbones. _Beautiful._ The thought startles me, but she really is. As I think it, memories flash before my eyes. When I first saw Rose on the train, reading a huge textbook. Never giving up throughout the video, even though she was still so hurt. Me looking at the video but only seeing her. Realizing that my wand was Rose's, and then deciding to help. Going to her first, giving back her wand, needing to get her out. _Beautiful. Smart. Strong. Brave. _She is all of these and more, and suddenly I know what changed me. She did.

"You just don't get it, do you," I say softly, "I still don't know if I trust myself. But if I didn't care, you would still be in that cave."

I turn away and start walking through the forest. I don't look back.

_Molly Weasley POV_

We are all silent for a few seconds, thinking. Something is nagging at me about how Bellatrix began. Talking about someone who was not asked for, but still went. A "blood traitor". But who would-oh no. I see looks of horrified realization on Ron and Hermione's faces as they come to the same conclusion. Hermione speaks with a shaking voice.

"Where's Ginny?"

_Tom Lestrange POV_

Branches scrape my arms and legs and sharp stones poke through the bottoms of my shoes, but I ignore them and keep going. Eventually I stop to rest, leaning on the rough bark of an oak tree. I suddenly realize I have no idea where I'm going. I grab a branch of the tree and begin to climb. When I am high enough to see over the treetops, I take a deep breath- and keep going.

I climb until my hands are raw and red, my breathing heavy. I climb to the very top and sit on a branch, close to the trunk of the tree. I look around me, at the canopy of trees below, and I feel wild and free, my problems swept away by the beauty of the forest. I just sit there for a minute, but then my eyes land on the view beyond the forest and I am forced to face reality. To the south are the mountains, with the cave, the Death Eaters, and- my mother. She left me for dead, but she is still my mother. If I came back, she would let me. To the north is Hogwarts, three tall towers rising in to the sky, a wisp of smoke coming from the gamekeeper's hut, black-robed students small as ants walking the grounds. I could never belong there. Albus said it himself, they can't trust me. I'm too much like _her._ But I look again at the students, all in groups, knowing who they are, where they belong, and I am drawn to them. Both places have a pull on me. Where should I go? I sit for a minute longer, then make up my mind. I climb back down the mossy branches and begin walking again.

**What do you guys want Tom and Rose's ship name to be? Please say in a review or PM me or Tessa.**

**BalletBookworm: Homework is very, very evil. My teachers have gotten to the point where a lot of nights I'm up until midnight doing homework, which I believe should explain the updating time. And as for the Octavian thing, I would just like to say: :P **


	13. Chapter 12

** Hi again! I hope you like this chapter. WARNING: angsting, crying, and/or extreme cases of the feels may occur during the reading of this chapter.**

_Chapter 12, by Olivia_

_Bellatrix Lestrange POV_

"Alecto?" I ask as she begins to exit the room, carrying an unconscious Lily Potter.

"Yes?" she responds without turning around.

"Can you take two or three others and-" I hesitate for a moment, "find the body?"

"Sure," she says, understanding, and leaves. Goodness, I'm going soft. I need to take my mind off of him. I haven't even enjoyed the Cruciatus Curse as much as usual. And I need to focus on finding the ones who got away. For now, Potter and the others believe that I still have them, but that won't last long. There are still eight and a half days until the deadline is up, and I need to have continual proof. I'll send a group to look for them.

_Ginny Potter POV_

Hugo eventually falls asleep, resting against me, leaving me to think. My children are safe. But Harry doesn't know that.

Hugo is woken by the sound of the door opening. Alecto comes in, carrying something, I can't tell what. She gently sets it down and leaves, and as the thing stirs, I realize that it isn't a thing, it's a body. After Alecto leaves, I take Hugo's hand and go over to the body I look down and am horribly startled. The hair has been chopped unevenly, just above the shoulders, and the face is bloody and scarred, but the worst part is not that. It is that I recognize the face of my daughter.

Lily's eyes flutter open and she whispers weakly, "Why always me?"

"Because," says Hugo suddenly, "we're their main targets. You have to think about it. From the stories I've heard, Bellatrix is evil, but she's also smart. Everything she does is meant to unbalance those she asked for, but mainly Uncle Harry. We're the youngest, so she thinks that will hurt him more, and you're his daughter. And Aunt Ginny, you'll need to be ready. You're Uncle Harry's wife. Bellatrix will use you like she uses all of us. To hurt him."

"I'll be okay, Hugo," I say, surprised by the wisdom in his words, although he always did take after his mother, "I've- well, I've been in this situation before."

"Really?" Hugo asks, helping to support Lily into a sitting position.

"Tell us, Mum," says Lily.

"Okay," I say reluctantly, and begin, "In my fourth year at Hogwarts, your father was tricked into going to the Ministry of Magic. But he didn't come alone, like the Death Eaters expected him to. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Neville, Luna, and I came with him. When the Death Eaters came after us, we fought, but not hard enough. Harry had something that they needed, so… well, I've known the feeling of a wand at my throat just as much as you have."

"But that's not important right now," I continue, "Harry and everyone else don't know that Rose, Al, and James got away. Someone needs to tell them so that they don't come. And I don't know about you, but I don't plan on staying here."

"Me neither," says Hugo, "but we need a plan, and I don't think Lily can make it out like this."

"I hate to say it, but Hugo's right," says Lily, "I'm not going anywhere."

There is silence for a moment, and then Hugo says, "I'll go."

"Hugo—" I begin.

"It's the logical choice," he says, "Lily can't go, and if I stay, I can't protect her. You can. Plus, well, if I get caught, it won't end up as bad as if it was one of you, because I'm not as close to Uncle Harry. Or at least that's how Bellatrix will see it."

I hate it, but he is right. Suddenly, a memory comes to the front of my mind. It had been pushed away when I saw Lily, but now returns. The memory of when I first came to the cave. _Left, right, right... _The turns come back to me, and I smile, because the memory has brought with it something I never expected to find here. Hope.

_Tom Lestrange POV_

When the trees finally end, I linger at the edge of the forest for a moment before continuing. Hogwarts was the site of the Dark Lord's final battle, and his fall, and as such I memorized a map of it years ago. I make my way over to the Herbology greenhouse, thankful for the lack of students around. My Muggle clothes and my mother's features would definitely make me stand out.

But when I enter the greenhouse, I see not the professor, but instead a boy my age with white-blond hair who looks exactly like his father. He turns and sees me, and we speak at the same time: "You."

"You look just like your mother," he says scathingly, drawing his wand.

"And you look just like your father, _Scorpius, filius Draco perfidas,"_

"Son of Bellatrix. What do you want?" There is a bite in his tone that I vaguely recognize, I don't know from where.

I raise my hands to shoulder height, showing that I am unarmed but wishing that I had a wand of my own. Then again, I'm the son of a woman who is supposed to be dead. I can't exactly just pop into Ollivander's.

"I need to speak to Professor Longbottom," I say, "It concerns the Potters and the Weasleys."

Something flickers in Scorpius's eyes for a moment, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. He lowers his wand, and without speaking exits the greenhouse, motioning for me to stay. As I wait, I think about what I said to him. _Scorpius, filius Draco perfidas. _Scorpius, son of Draco, the traitor. That is what I was brought up to believe, that the Malfoys abandoned the Dark Lord, that they were traitors of the worst kind. Then again, I guess I'm considered a traitor too at this point. And I guess, technically speaking, Scorpius is my second cousin. Well, never mind that. Apparently he was raised to hate my mother just as much as I was raised to hate his father. Not exactly a huge "family bond."

Scorpius reenters with the Herbology professor, who takes one look at me and scowls. And from what I've heard, he has good reason to hate me. The features on my face are the same as the woman who tortured his parents to insanity.

"What message does Bellatrix have for me?" he asks, his voice revealing that he is barely controlling his rage. The question surprises me, although I probably should have guessed that was what they would think I was here for.

"I'm not here for _her_," I tell him, "I'm _trying _to help you guys. James, Albus, and Rose got away. They're in the forest. I just wanted to tell you."

"You helped them," says Scorpius, and it is not a question, just a statement of fact. I see that strange look in his eyes again.

"Just because I was raised by her doesn't mean it's easy for me. Even when you saw the video… I don't think anything is as bad as seeing it yourself." The words ignite images I have tried to forget, bring back the burning horror of seeing what I had done to Rose, watching my mother hurt Lily, and knowing that it was my fault. I think a lot of what I've done has been not only out of sympathy, but also guilt. Before I even knew them, I condemned them. Because kidnapping the enemy's children wasn't Bellatrix's idea. It was mine.

_Rose Weasley POV_

I miss him. James and Al don't get it, but I miss him. I know he is Bellatrix's son, know that the scars on my throat are there because of him, but somehow, it doesn't matter, I still miss him.

It doesn't make sense. He is the son of my family's greatest enemy, but he still helped us. He left us, but I can still see his black hair, his piercing green eyes, as if he were right next to me. Nothing makes since with him. He is a bundle of contradictions. It's one of the things I like about him.

Suddenly I hear people approaching. I raise my wand, but when a person emerges from the forest, it is not an enemy. It is Neville, my parents' friend and the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. I lower my wand and ask, "How did you find us?"

In response, he turns to the forest behind him and nods expectantly. Another familiar figure emerges from the trees, lingering on the border of the forest.

"Tom," I whisper, and walk towards him, mind whirling, "You came back!" I break into a run, closing the distance between us, and throw my arms around his neck. He stiffens, but then relaxes and returns the embrace. I look up at his face, and he is so close, and I don't think, just press my lips to his. His green eyes soften, and he kisses me back. I close my eyes, feeling his warmth, the steady beat of his heart, and the pieces all come together, everything finally makes since. I love him. And I never want this moment to end.

** Okay people, please click in the little box below this and tell me how I did. I've never kissed a boy in real life or wrote a kiss scene before so please please please tell me how it was, those of you who are more experienced.**

**BalletBookworm: I like the ship name idea. Tessa wants to email you, so email me and I'll give you her email, okay? Thank you for being a faithful reviewer and staying with this story. How is yours coming?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Olivia: Hi guys! Okay, for once the A/N actually has something important in it, so please keep reading it. Also, there will be a teensy little bit of Ron-bashing in this chapter. **

** Tessa: ****Hey guys! It's Tessa! I hope y'all appreciate how much we love y'all readers...I went shopping for 6.5 hours on black Friday (****10 pm Thursday to 4:30 am Friday****)...got 10 hours of sleep this weekend...stayed up until ****10:30**** when extremely sleep deprived to finish this chapter...long story short we really love you...HAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING TO ALL AMERICANS (or if you celebrate thanksgiving anyways)! and happy Thursday to everyone else...so ****December 10th**** is my birthday...have a special treat for y'all...and any feedback on the ideas about other potential fanfictions I want to write would be great...thanks BalletBookworm for the encouragement! So...BYE (it seems like there is more authors note than chapters...oops?) ATTENTION: we have gotten behind on writing thanks to that wretched prison they call school...so updates might be fewer and far between...BUT WE REFUSE TO PUT THIS ON HIATUS! Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, follows...man guys you make us feel special *has feels and emotional moment* *slaps self* PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER TESSA! Sorry...lol...writing this very late at night so Livy can put it in the chapter tomorrow...DONE FINALLY! Woohoo!**

_Chapter 13, by Olivia and Tessa_

_Bellatrix Lestrange POV, by Olivia_

_ He comes up to me, bloody and bruised. I try to move, but my feet are rooted firmly in place by some invisible force. I reach out a hand, but he backs away, his face a mix of anger and fear._

_ "You did this to me, Mum," he says._

_ "No, no….," I whisper, "my son…"_

_ "YOU KILLED ME!" he shouts, and disappears._

When I open my eyes, I can barely keep from screaming. I get up and pace back and forth across the cold stone floor, my mind replaying the dream over and over.

I hear a knock on my door and open it to find Alecto.

"Yes?" I say distractedly.

"Bella," she begins hesitantly, and I'm immediately worried. She never calls me Bella. No one does.

"Rookwood, Crabbe, and I went to find the body, and- ," she pauses, taking a breath, "it wasn't there."

What?

"There was a lot of blood, and evidence of dragging," she continues, "I think he would have just been knocked unconscious by the fall. He's alive, and most likely with the Potters and the Weasley girl."

"He's alive?" I repeat, shocked.

"Most likely," she answers.

I nod, and she exits the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I close the door lightly and sit down as the news sinks in. I think of the Dark Lord, my son's namesake, of my plan for revenge that was really his, and finally of the Battle of Hogwarts, dueling first Ginny, then Molly Weasley. None of this matches what Alecto told me, that my son is with Potter's. But more memories come to mind. The first time I showed Tom the Cruciatus Curse, on a Muggle when he was six years old. He shook the whole time, and although he didn't cry, he was near tears. I remember when we watched the video, a horrified look on his face, his eyes never able to look away from the Weasley girl. There was a side of him, I think, that I never knew about, that I saw but never realized what it was, and it was that side that helped the Potters and Weasleys, that side that went with them, that side of my son I never realized existed. I know now that Tom isn't who I thought he was. But he is still my son, my child. I will have my revenge. But, I think, remembering the dream-Tom accusing me, I will not hurt my son.

_Rose Weasley POV, by Tessa_

As much as I want to stay in this moment forever, I know it must end, and it does.

"OI!" I hear, and we both guiltily take a step back. I turn to see that Albus was the one who yelled. I shoot him a dirty look and turn back to Tom.

"Sorry," I say softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't be," he says. surprised, I look up at him, and he takes a step towards me.

"Don't be sorry," he repeats. "I should be the one saying sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through what I've put you through. No one should. But after all of that, you still don't hate me. Thank you, Rose." And with that, he walks away. Leaving me alone with Al. Oh, crap.

"So, Rose." Oh no, he sounds really mad.

"What were you doing there?" Oh no, think of an excuse, think of an excuse.

"I was talking to Tom." That was so bad.

"Yeah, right, talking. Looked like a little more than talking to me. Well technically I guess it would be a little less since-" WHACK. I smack him in the back of the head, effectively cutting him off.

"Ow," he complains, rubbing his head. I try to explain.

"Look, Al, I know you're my cousin and all, but you don't need to protect me. You're forgetting I'm Hermione Granger's daughter. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but you're also Ron's," he points out.

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious right now. Listen, it's been really hard for me, for all of us. And Tom saved us, and led Neville to us, and-"

"I know," Albus cuts me off, "You got caught up in the moment and kissed our parents's enemy's traitor son. It's okay, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, of course not. In fact, I know exactly how you feel. If I had been an emotional wreck like you, I would have kissed the first girl I saw. I could actually go for a snog right now."

That earns him another smack.

"Stop being so insensitive! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you! UGH!" And with that, I storm away.

_Tom Lestrange POV, by Olivia_

My brain is on overload, trying to process what just happened. The girl I betrayed, tortured, helped… loved, _kissed _me.

My mother kidnapped her and her family. It was my plan. I hurt her horribly. You can see the scars, and I know that there is a good chance they will be permanent. Sure, I got her out of the mountain, but I couldn't rescue her little brother, and there is no way that even comes close to making up for what I've done. I think I love her, but I know there is absolutely no way she could even feel that way or that we could ever be together.

And yet she kissed me.

Albus and Scorpius hate me, Neville only sees my mother, and I'm still not sure where I'm at with James. But all I can think about right now is my sort-of-relationship with Rose.

She kissed me.

Voluntarily. After all the things I've done.

_She _kissed _me._

So could this be possible after all?

** So it's basically just what Tessa said in the A/N at the beginning. The prison for creativity that they call school has taken up our time and we are now behind on writing. Updates from now on will be completely random, whenever-we-had-time-to-write kind of things. Sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and virtual butterbeer and chocolate frogs to you all for staying with this story. THANK YOU!**

**-BellatrixHazelRose**


End file.
